La noia dels meus somnis
La noia dels meus somnis és el capítol 10 de Codi: Lyoko que pertany a la temporada 1 i va estrenar-se el 5 de novembre del 2003. Argument El capítol comença amb en Jeremie que intenta materialitzar ľAelita i falla. Va a classe, i el senyor Delmas presenta una nova alumna: Taelia (es desconeix el cognom), que estarà només un dia a Kàdic. Tots els Guerrers de Lyoko creuen que és ľAelita per la seva semblança amb ella, però més en Jeremie que ningú. A la classe de la Yumi ensenya una antiga relíquia dels Ishiyama, una armadura de samurai. Però resulta que el XANA ľha posseït, i la Yumi diu: “Sorpresa!” i la sorpresa és que no hi ha res. A ľhora del pati la Taelia està asseguda en un banc. ĽOdd va i s’asseu al costat ďella, i li fa alguna pregunta sobre ľAelita, però ella no sap res i diu que aquesta forma de lligar no funciona. S’acosta en Jeremie i li diu que si sap alguna cosa de monstres de XANA, o de Lyoko (el que sap ľAelita) però ella segueix dient que ni el seu amic ni ell podran lligar amb ella. Llavors en Jeremie diu que el que passa és que té amnèsia, però ľUlrich i ľOdd diuen la veritat: la Taelia no és ľAelita. Però en Jeremie diu que és ľAelita perquè si no ho fos contestaria per ľordinador, i no contesta ni la pot localitzar a Lyoko. En Jeremie s’emporta la Taelia a la seva habitació, i allà el XANA amb ľarmadura ve a atacar en Jeremie. Aquest li diu a la Taelia que ľarmadura no li ataca a ell, ataca a ella perquè és ľAelita, ľenemiga del XANA, i ľestà buscant. Llavors se ľemporta a la fàbrica, i crida als altres, dient que el XANA ha llançat un atac. En Jim i el senyor Delmas amb dos policies interroguen la Yumi que si sap qui porta en aquell moment ľarmadura, ja que està atacant a Kàdic. A la fàbrica, la Taelia es fixa en el codi que posa al laboratori (59656). Els dos entren a la sala del laboratori. Quan arriben ľUlrich i ľOdd, es troben la Taelia i diuen que no havia de haver-la portat allà. En Jeremie virtualitza ľOdd i ľUlrich a Lyoko. Mentrestant la Taelia s’escapa per avisar del que passa al director i a la policia. A Lyoko, ľOdd i ľUlrich busquen ľAelita quan ľAnticipació de ľOdd li porta una visió de ľAelita atrapada dins ďun guardià. A ľedifici administratiu, la Yumi quan està sortint del seu interrogatori veu caminar la Taelia cap a dins. La Yumi truca en Jeremie per dir-li que la Taelia es dirigeix cap a ľoficina del director. En Jeremie s’adona del seu error a portar la Taelia a la fàbrica; ara, dirà a la policia sobre el superordinador i Lyoko. Ľexploració al superordinador localitza la torre activada al sector del bosc. A Lyoko, Odd i Ulrich veuen una bola de color taronja brillant en la distància. Corren a la seva situació i veuen a ľinterior ľAelita surant. Sense ľAelita per enganyar els guardians amb la sintetització, ľUlrich comença a trencar la bola, però no funciona. En un edifici a Kàdic, la Yumi es troba amb ľarmadura de samurai. S’abalança sobre ella, però ella pren un tub ďacer i el bloqueja. Al laboratori, les càmeres de seguretat mostren la Taelia amb el senyor Delmas i alguns policies. En Jeremie troba una manera de derrotar al guardià mitjançant la creació ďun clon de ľAelita a Lyoko. Porta a terme el pla i el guardià intenta agafar al clon, però es desestabilitza i explota, alliberant ľAelita. En Jeremie li diu a ľOdd i ľUlrich que portin ľAelita a una torre per recuperar els seus punts de vida. En Kadic, ľarmadura samurai segueix lluitant amb la Yumi al vestidor. ĽAelita es desperta dins ďuna torre de pas amb ľOdd i ľUlrich, qui li expliquen el que va passar. Després, surt de la plataforma i vola a través de la seqüència de dades, arribant a la torre de pas en el sector del bosc. A Kàdic, ľarmadura samurai s’escapoleix darrere de la Yumi. La katana talla diverses coses en un armari. Els problemes continuen apilant al laboratori. La càmera de seguretat mostra la Taelia i el seu grup a ľascensor, tractant ďintroduir la contrasenya correcta en el teclat, ja que en Jeremie havia bloquejat la porta. La sap perquè la va veure. En el sector del bosc, hi ha dos blocs amagats darrere de ľOdd, ľUlrich i ľAelita. ĽOdd lluita contra ells, mentre que ľUlrich i ľAelita continuen en direcció a la torre activada. Els blocs disparen raigs de congelació, i cobreixen diversos arbres en gel. En adonar-se ľOdd que els seus “monstres favorits” estan fent molt més que una baralla, corre darrere dels altres. ĽUlrich rep el tret, destrueix un bloc amb la triangulació, però ell es desvirtualiza per la congelació ďaltres raigs del bloc. La Taelia i els policies finalment obren la porta i entren al laboratori. La Taelia assenyala en Jeremie, dient que està amenaçant la seguretat del món. El senyor Delmas demana una explicació. A Lyoko, ľAelita s’escorre a la torre activada mentre un bloc ve per darrere ľOdd. Al laboratori, en Jeremie es nega a anar amb els policies per poder acabar amb tot. A Kadic, la Yumi entra al gimnàs, amb ľarmadura encara darrere ďella. Ella corre cap a les portes en el costat oposat de ľhabitació, però ľarmadura samurai vola amb ella i la bloqueja ďescapar ďella. En el sector del bosc, el bloc va darrere ľelita mentre ella està a punt ďentrar a la torre, però ľOdd el destrueix amb facilitat. ĽAelita desactiva la torre, just abans que ľarmadura samurai pugui decapitar a la Yumi amb la seva katana. Alhora, en Jeremie activa un retorn al passat mentre que els policies ľarrosseguen lluny cridant (“TORNEM A PASSAT ARAAAAAA!”). ĽOdd, ľUlrich i en Jeremie són a classe de la senyora Hertz mentre el senyor Delmas presenta la Taelia. ĽUlrich diu a en Jeremie que la Taelia era òrfena, el que explicaria per què no volia parlar sobre els seus pares. Amb un canvi complet de cor, en Jeremie diu: “Si te la mires de prop, pots veure que els seus ulls no són els mateixos, el nas és diferent, i també ho és el cabell (vermell, no rosa). No s’assemblen en res. Com has pogut pensar que era ľAelita?” A la classe de la Yumi, la Yumi acaba el seu informe cultural en mostrar ľarmadura samurai de la seva família. Després ďuna inspecció més propera, les cames estan encadenades. Curiositats * El nom de la Taelia és un anagrama ďAelita. * La Taelia porta la mateixa roba que porta ľAelita al materialitzar-se. * La Taelia ingressa a ľacadèmia, però a partir ďaquest capítol no se la torna a veure per Kàdic, se suposa que està temporalment uns dies. * La Taelia sembla estar molt a la defensiva davant els nois, per la qual cosa pot ser que a la seva escola anterior, hagi estat blanc constant de coqueteig. * És curiós que, quan ľAelita aconsegueix arribar al món real al capítol 25 (Codi: Terra), ningú a ľescola va fer comentaris sobre la seva semblança amb la Taelia. * És la primera vegada que es comenta el poder de destruir XANA destruint el superordinador i Lyoko. * És la segona i última aparició del guardià. Galeria Taelia.jpg|La Taelia. Episodi10.jpg|El samurai. Capítol * Baixa el capítol Categoria:Capítols en:The Girl of the Dreams es:Una criatura de ensueño fi:Unelmien tyttö fr:Créature de rêve gl:A rapaza dos meus soños it:La ragazza dei sogni pl:Odcinek 10 "Dziewczyna z marzeń" pt:A rapariga dos meus sonhos ro:Fata visurilor mele ru:Девочка моей мечты sr:Девојка из снова